1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to benches of the type comprising a plurality of horizontally-extending slats supported by two spaced metal end frames. More specifically, the invention relates to such benches in which the various components are fastened together in a manner which renders them vandal-resistant.
2. Related Art
Benches intended for outdoor use, particularly in public areas, typically comprise two spaced frames supporting between them a seating section formed of a plurality of horizontally-extending wood or metal slats, or an integral seating section formed of welded steel, perforated metal wire mesh, or plastic. Typically, the frames are fabricated of cast concrete, cast iron, or welded steel. Although cast iron frames provide aesthetic advantages, they present a number of technical and economic disadvantages. For example, the pattern cost for one leg is enormous, and two legs--a left and a right--are generally required. Any change in the design, for example to add, omit, or change the shape of arms or ornamentation, requires the production of an entirely new pattern. Also, a single piece the size and shape of a bench frame, with its different thicknesses, tends to twist and warp when taken out of the sand in which it is cast. The twisting and warpage is of sufficient magnitude in a significant percentage of the pieces that they cannot be used. Further, their large size makes the pieces unsuitable for casting using an automatic machine. Finally, in a typical frame design, the screws holding the seating area in place are easily accessibly, allowing the bench as a whole to be easily vandalized.
It is the solution of these and other problems to which the present invention is directed.